Portal drake
Portal drakes find portals a nearly endless source of amusement, pleasure, and prey. A portal drake resumbles a copper dragon in shape, but in attitude, it couldn’t be less similar. Portal drakes lack the goodness, wit, and sense of humor of copper dragons. A portal drake’s hide is stone-gray in color. A portal drake usually lairs in a secluded cavern equipped with a portal. With its portal sight power, it gazes through its portal to other portals it knows and looks for likely victims. It typically seeks out smaller groups or individuals carrying obvious magic items." Drake, Portal CR 5 XP 1600 NE Small Dragon Init +6; Senses Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 60ft; Perception +9 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 20, touch 13, flat-footed 18 (+1 size, +2 Dex, +7 natural) hp 45 (6d12+6) Fort +6, Ref +7, Will +5 ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 40 ft., fly 80 ft., burrow 20 ft. Melee bite +8 (1d6+1) , 2 claws +8 (1d4+1) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 6; concentration +8) The save DC against a Drake, Portal’s spells is 12+ spell level. A Drake, Portal’s spells use Charisma as the primary casting attribute. At Will: Detect Magic 1/day: Blur, Mirror Image Special Attacks Breath Weapon ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 12, Dex 14, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 10, Cha 14 Base Atk +6; CMB +6; CMD 18 Feats Improved Initiative, Quicken Spell-Like Ability Skills: Bluff +11, Disguise +8, Fly +11, Intimidate +11, Perception +9, Spellcraft +11, Stealth +15, Use Magic Device +11; Racial Bonus +4 Stealth Languages Undercommon, Draconic SQ Dragon Traits, Portal Sensitive, Portal Jump, Portal Sight ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Breath Weapon (Su) The Portal drake can exhale a 40 ft. cone of poisonous gas, once every 1d4 rounds. Targets take 1d4 STR damage initially, unconscious as secondary damage. Fortitude DC 13 negates. The save is Constitution-based. Portal Sensitive (Su) You can detect an active or inactive portal as if it were a normal secret door (Perception DC 20). If you merely pass within 5 feet of a portal, you are entitled to a check to notice it as if you were actively looking for it. You also gain a +2 bonus on your caster level check when trying to discern portal properties with the analyze portal spell. Portal Jump (Sp) Four times per day, a portal drake can enter any portal and emerge from any other portal through which it has traveled. Caster Level is equal to Hit Die. Portal Sight (Su) A portal drake can look through any portal and see out of any other portal through which it has traveled. This effect does not change perceptions or properties of the portal on the other side. A portal drake cannot cast spels through a portal. Caster Level equal to Hit Dice. Dragon Traits A dragon is a reptile-like creature, usually winged, with magical or unusual abilities. -Darkvision 60 feet and low-light vision. -Immunity to magic sleep effects and paralysis effects. -Dragons breathe, eat, and sleep. ——————————————— ECOLOGY ——————————————— Environment: The Underdark, Faerun Organization: Solitary, brace (2) Treasure: Double Standard Category:Dragons